The present invention relates to a substrate case and a substrate accommodation apparatus.
As a display element constituting a display device such as, for example, a liquid crystal display element, an organic electro luminescence (an organic EL) element, an electrophoresis element used in an electronic paper or the like are known. Recently, as such a display element, an active element (active device), in which a switching element called a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) is formed on a substrate surface and then each display device is formed thereon, has become mainstream.
Recently, a technique of forming a display element on a sheet-shaped substrate (e.g., a film member or the like) has been suggested. As this technique, for example, a method called a roll-to-roll type (hereinafter, simply designated as “roll type”) is known (for example, see International Application Publication No. WO 2006/100868). The roll type delivers one sheet-shaped substrate (e.g., a band-like film member) wound around a supply roller on a substrate supply side and transports the substrate while winding up the delivered substrate using a withdrawal roller on the substrate withdrawal side.
From the substrate delivery to the winding up thereof, a gate substrate, a gate oxidation film, a semiconductor film, a source and drain electrode or the like constituting the TFT are formed using a plurality of processing apparatuses, and then the constituents of the display element are sequentially formed on the substrate. For example, in a case of forming an organic EL element on the substrate, a light emitting layer, an anode, a cathode, an electric circuit or the like are sequentially formed on the substrate. The substrate after the element is formed is transported to a processing apparatus of a subsequent process, for example, in the band shape as is or is forwarded as an individual display device by cutting the substrate.